One Piece, Lycée, WTF
by Dragon D. Yuki
Summary: Léna est une jeune fan de manga, un jour qu'elle se décrivait dans un journal, elle s'endormit. Mais son réveil va être plus qu'inimaginable... Si je vous dis Lycée et One Piece, à quoi pensez-vous ?


Auteur : Dragon D. Yûki

Déclarations : Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part Yûki.

Avertissements : Yao... Ah non pas cette fois ! Bah y a pas de trucs choquants... Un langage familier mais pas trop...

Note de l'Auteur : Bon ça fais une journée et une nuit que je pense à écrire cette Fic... En fait j'ai ENORMEMENT d'idées de Fics, mais j'hésite à les écrire ou pas parce que j'ai peur que ça ne vous plaise pas... Mais bon ! Je l'écris parce que je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous rigoleront devant cette histoire parce qu'ils s'imagineront sûrement à ma place... A l'heure où j'écris ce début, il est 08h03 du mat', je viens de me boire un bon café au lait, je mâche du chewing-gum à la menthe, j'écoute de la musique, j'ai un ventilateur à coté de moi, et je suis morte de rire (vous demandez pas pourquoi)... Merci à ceux qui ont lu et commenté ma fic « Piraterie, Sexe, Liberté » ça me fait... Euh... Ah, chaud au cœur. (J'viens d'faire un coup de pub là... Magnifique). Et aussi il faut un titre... Bon je verrais... Au fait, si vous aimez mes fics... Dites le moi ça m'encouragera à en faire plus ! Après, si je parle à un mur... Là je déprime...

Enfin bref ! Je vous laisse avec ma fan fic complètement déjantée !

* * *

**One Piece, Lycée, WTF**

Bon alors, je m'appelle Léna, 12 ans, je vis en Corse. Mes passions sont les mangas, plus particulièrement One Piece, le Japon, et le dessin. Je travaille plutôt bien au collège. Mes moyennes sont pas mal :

Maths: 13,5 / 20

Français : 15,5/20

Anglais : 17/20

Histoire Géo : 15/20

SVT 14/20

Physique : 14,5/20

Technologie: 14/20

EPS: 17/20

J'avoue que les Maths, la Techno (au collège), et la SVT ça n'a jamais été mon truc... Surtout les Maths. Par contre l'anglais j'aime ça. Pour le sport, je n'aime pas trop demander la balle, comme je suis assez timide... Mais je suis assez forte au Goal !

La Physique, j'adore ça, imaginer l'univers, imaginer la graviter... Mais niveau travail c'est moins d'imagination. En Histoire c'est pareil, imaginer ce qu'il se passais avant, mais ce que faisait César pour conquérir la terre du prince des cacahuètes... Franchement je ne sais pas... En Français, je suis forte aussi. J'ai pu sauter une classe grâce au Français... Mais franchement la grammaire... Le passé antérieur, le conditionnel, le subjonctif... C'est bon... Les propositions juxtaposées...

En classe, je suis surtout en train de penser aux aventures de Yûki. Qui est ce ? C'est mon personnage que je me suis créé dans One Piece. Yûki est une jeune femme de 21 ans, cheveux longs noirs attachés par deux couettes basses, yeux noirs, assez grande et assez canon aussi. Elle est... Ma « représentation » dans One Piece. Mon personnage préféré est Ace en premier, le reste il y en a beaucoup... Mais je pense que ceux qui m'intéressent le plus sont Trafalgar Law, Ace, Doflamingo, Sabo, Sanji et Shanks... Je ne dis pas qu'ils sont les seuls à qui je pense, mais... Je les aime beaucoup.

Je tombe assez facilement amoureuse, je suis très timide, ce qui fait que je suis pas dans les plus populaires de la classe. Mais je me fais quelques fois remarquer avec mes dessins plutôt bons... J'aime jouer aux jeux vidéo, j'aime aller sur Internet sur mon téléphone, j'aime faire des blagues complètement stupides... Mes amis me considèrent comme une sorte de « perverse », je ne le nie pas, mais je ne le suis pas complètement, c'est juste de l'humour. J'ai aussi une « autre personnalité », genre quand je m'énerve, la deuxième personnalité s'énerve aussi ou alors me dit de me calmer... Je deviens assez vite choquée pour des choses qui ne devrais pas arriver... Par exemple, si on découvre un tueur dans une série qui était gentil au début, je reste figée, je mets quelques minutes à réaliser, moi et mon deuxième moi on se parle, et on y pense pendant toute la journée.

Il m'arrive parfois de rigoler toute seule parce que je pense à une histoire stupide, ce qui fait que des fois on me prend pour une folle...

J'ai de la famille bien sûr ! Un frère, une sœur, tous les deux plus grands que moi. Je suis la cadette...

Bon aller, après avoir raconté ma vie, je vais me coucher... Bonne nuit tout le monde !

* * *

- Nngn... 'Près 'voir... 'Vie... Bonne Nuit...

- BONNE NUIT ! MADEMOISELLE !

- OUI!

Je me réveille en sursaut, je tombe de la chaise et j'entends des gens rigoler autour de moi. Comme si c'était une classe. Je lève la tête.

- Quoi?

- Alors comme ça on dort pendant mon cours, mademoiselle ?

Mes yeux sont encore sous l'effet du réveil... Cette tête... Mais c'est !

- Rod!

- C'est Monsieur Vergo, Dragon-san. Et je ne vous permets pas de crier. Maintenant relevez vous et suivez le cours de maths sinon c'est chez le principal.

_Dragon... Mais c'est quoi ça ?! J'm'appelle pas Dragon !_

Je me rassois surla chaise, toute la classe me regarde. Je bug. Je viens de voir Vergo... Apparaître comme par magie devant moi... Il parlait... D'un cours ?!

Je regarde le tableau.

_Oh nan pas ça... Des maths... Et... C'est quoi ces formules ?! « Formules liées aux lois de Newton » ?! « __Dans un référentiel d'inertie, la vitesse d'un point matériel varie proportionnellement à la somme des forces extérieures qui lui sont appliquées et inversement proportionnellement à sa masse__ ». ?! MAIS WHAAAAT ?! Ah j'ai mal au crâne... Trop de trucs qui sont incompréhensibles..._

Je reste hébétée Un sourcil arqué.

- Euh...

Une voix me pose une question.

- Yûki ? Ca va ? T'as l'air perdue...

_Yûki ?! Où ça ?! Elle est où ?!_

Quelqu'un me tapote le bras droit. Je regarde d'où ça vient.

- N-Na ...

- Hé oh ! Yûki ! T'es sûre que ça va ?

J'ai les yeux écarquillés, plus de voix, je suis bloquée.

_HE HE ...? Namiiiiii ... ... Na .. Na...  
_

_Et... Elle... M'appelle... Yûki... Yûki ?!...Ca veut dire que ?!_

Je regarde mes cheveux, longs noirs, poitrine assez généreuse, grande taille... _Mais WHAAT ?!_

Je souris... Je rigole comme une abrutie, j'inspire et...

- Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Yûki s'est évanouie ! Elle est tombée raide la tête sur la table !

- Eh bah... Qu'est ce qui lui arrive à cette fille ? Bon, les délégués emmenez-la à l'infirmerie.

Je me réveille (encore une fois) dans un lit, mais ce n'est pas le mien... J'ai la tête qui tourne, je me relève, et j'entends une voix assez mignonne.

- Oh ! Tu es réveillée, je suis content pour toi !

J'ouvre un peu mieux les yeux, je vois un petit truc rose et brun. Je me gratte les yeux pour mieux voir. Sur une chaise un renne au nez bleu.

_Euh..._

- Tu dois être épuisée pour t'être évanouie en pleine classe !

_Oh je me suis évanouie... MAIS WHAAAT ?! L'infirmier... C'est... !_

- CHOPPER!

- Euh... Oui c'est moi...

Je bug encore une fois, mais au lieu de retomber dans les pommes, j'essaye quelque chose. Si c'est bien Chopper, j'ai trop envie de le faire.

- Je te remercie Chopper ! Tu es le meilleur infirmier que je connaisse !

- Meilleur infirmier ? N-Ne me dis pas ça ! Abrutie ! Ce genre de compliment de me fait aucun effet ! Hé hé... Abrutie !

Ledit Chopper saute de sa chaise et fait une sorte de danse très bizarre, que je n'ai jamais vue. Il parle d'une voix trop mignonne... C'est bien le vrai Chopper !

_Ok bon, on se calme. Je ne vais pas encore m'évanouir parce que c'est très désagréable, je vais juste laisser passer... MAIS WHAAAAAAAT ?! J'AI VU CHOPPER, NAMI ET VERGO ?!_

- Bon, quand ça sonnera, tu pourras retourner en classe.

- O-Ouais... Euh... C'est quelle classe déjà ?

- Salle 207.

- D'accord ...

* * *

_***DRRRIIIING***_

_Bon alors... Salle 207..._

Je sors de l'infirmerie. J'ouvre la porte, et je vois...

Je lâche un sourire forcé... Avec une voix d'abrutie.

- Hééééééé ?

- Mh ? Quoi ?

- Hééééééé...

- Bon faut que j'voit le toubib laisse-moi passer !

- Hééééééé...

_KIIIID... Eustass Captain Kid...?!_

Ok, on se calme. Kid. Je viens de voir Kid. L'un de mes personnages préférés ! Il est géant... _Je pensais que je lui arriverais à la taille... Mais au fait... J'ai l'impression d'être plus grande là... Ah oui ! Il me semble que je...Suis... Dans... Le... Corps... A... MAIS WHAAAAAT ?!_

C'est exact, je suis dans le corps à Yûki. Enfin... Dragon D. Yûki, voilà pourquoi on m'a appelé Dragon-san ! Au Japon, on utilise les noms de famille suivit de « san » comme pour dire « mademoiselle »... D'un côté je suis à l'ouest, et de l'autre je suis SUPER heureuse...

_Bon faut que je retourne en classe... J'me demande qui sont les personnages de ma classe..._

* * *

**Tadaaaa ! Voilà mon premier chapitre d'une fic assez... « Wait... » Comme c'est le début, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais la suite je sens que ça vas vous plaire.**

**Je pars une semaine en Espagne, alors j'aimerais que d'ici là, vous me donniez votre avis de cette fic, quels personnages vous voudriez voir, si je dois mieux expliquer, etc... S'il vous plait ! :D Et n'oublie pas que c'est pas fini c't'histoire ! Que tu sois un anonyme ou un membre, pas grave ! Une commentaire me fera TRES plaiz' ! :D**


End file.
